


Find Yourself

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Fests & Challenges [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp Fest, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Will, Choking, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Resolved Sexual Tension, Spanking, Top Hannibal, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dom!hannibal, sub!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall, Will and Hannibal have started a new life and if Will won't acknowledge his desires, Hannibal will have to get it out of him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I decided the Just Fuck Me Up kink fest was the perfect way to bring you my first Hannibal fic. There are a fair few kinks in here, although it's pretty tame compared to some of the other delicious submissions! This is not my first work....oh no.....but it is a first for me writing a lot of stuff. Please be kind guys and I hope you enjoy it ;)

Will walked out onto the balcony of their apartment, the breeze flickering at the bottom of his shirt. He leaned back against the edge of the stone, put his hands in his pockets and considered his new environment.

Was any of this real?

The stunning view and beautiful weather that couldn't have been further from Wolf Trap if it had been another life altogether. That was on top of the fact Hannibal felt they were safe enough from being caught for now, despite Will's quiet worry; the fact they were even alive and here at all after the fall; the way Hannibal was watching him from inside the deep blue dining room; the way his heart rate increased as a result...

The sun slid behind a cloud for a minute and the adjusting light meant Will could see Hannibal properly. He was setting the table for dinner, as always to his very careful and precise liking, but it seemed he had been watching Will as he worked. Their eyes met and something in Will's stomach stirred. The same way it always did these days when Hannibal stared, his glinting blackish brown eyes seeing right into his soul. Pulling him in. Just like that night...

Will wasn't sure if that night had been real either, or how he felt about it. He didn't think he'd ever be able to find that truth. He reflexively broke the eye contact and turned away to stare out over the city.

Hannibal's lips tugged at the corner as he saw Will panic momentarily and turn away - he was so naturally submissive that Hannibal had to take a steadying breath. He continue to study Will, not above appraising the way his white shirt fitted his shoulders perfectly and his curls shifted gently in the breeze. After that night at the cliffs, things had changed for Will, Hannibal could see, hear and even smell it; but the young empath was not, as predicted, dealing with these changes very easily. Hannibal had decided to let Will come to him when he was ready.

At first there had been pain, wounds healing and rest and quiet resentment. Then they started to talk, the small things at first and then the big ones. Then one night they finally talked of The Dragon and the rest. There were accusations and questions and revelations and then...acceptance soaked in wine. A silence that was comfortable enough. The other thing, the unspoken thing, hung thickly between them and over them like a static cloud...

_Will had been closer to him on the luxurious sofa that night than he usually allowed himself. He had looked up at Hannibal after a long moment with a whole horde of expressions in his eyes. Disbelief and longing and anxiety as he instinctively parted his lips. Will seemed frozen there as Hannibal had lowered his gaze hungrily to those lips, and leaned in to claim them for the first time. Will softened into the kiss but then, like the flicking of a switch, he was on his feet and not meeting Hannibal's eye, stuttering excuses and then he was gone. Will shut his bedroom door and left Hannibal in the silent room, the bubble now burst._

Hannibal smirked to himself now at Will's stubbornness - it had been weeks since then. Hannibal mulled this over as he slowly resumed setting the table. He had always known Will better than he knew himself and he wasn't sure he was ever going to allow himself to admit his true needs, let alone act upon them. That boy would deny himself forever if Hannibal didn't help things along. He had managed to make Will see that he loved to kill, surely he could make him see that he wanted fucked...?

*************

Will sipped his wine and felt almost close to relaxed. He was daydreaming and staring at nothing in particular when something pulled him from his mind.

"Will?" Hannibal said with an intonation that sounded like he was repeating himself, "You haven't seemed...yourself today, would you care to talk about it?"

Will gave a short laugh and spoke his mind before he realized what he was doing, "Wasn't that the point of all this? For me to 'find myself'?" He stood with his glass and went outside. Hannibal merely raised an eyebrow and calmly followed. Will was facing out over the bright lights of their new home and Hannibal placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him gently.

He took the wine glass out of Will's hand and sat it down on the small iron table as he held Will's quizzical, and faintly terrified, gaze. Hannibal tilted his head a little and said in dangerous voice, "Perhaps I can help you to find yourself..." Before pressing his lips to Will's. He felt Will tense up but placed his hand tenderly on the side of Will's face as his other hand wound around his hip to his lower back, pulling his body closer. No sooner had he thought Will was giving in, he was in fact pulling away again, looking at the ground.

"Hannibal, don't...I just...it's not...I need..." Will trailed off, making an exasperated noise in his throat, and started inside towards his bedroom.

Hannibal had made his decision, silently caught up to Will, grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall of the hallway, in one agile movement. He pinned the arm he had caught against the wall, gripping Will near the shoulder and placed his other palm carefully on Will's chest. Hannibal pressed his body into Will, using his leg and weight hold him there.

"I know exactly what you need, Will, just as I always have. Are you going to fight me as hard with this as before or are you going to be a _good boy_?" Hannibal purred into Will's ear and then brushed his lips against Will's neck.

Will breathed in sharply through his nose, his body betraying his mind, as Hannibal's words or lips or both sent a wave of arousal straight to his cock. He could feel he was getting hard but tried to blink it away, clenching his jaw, as he searched for his voice.

"Hannibal...I'm serious, I just don't think this is...what I want." Will said falteringly, only half sure he meant it, as Hannibal continued to restrain him, sucking and kissing at his neck. Hannibal bit down just where his neck met his shoulder and Will exhaled with whimper.

Hannibal straightened up and looked right into his eyes like a predator dazzling it's prey, and with the most Dom voice he had in him said, "I have been patient with you Will, but I think I've waited long enough. Now you don't speak again until you're spoken to, do you understand?"

Will couldn't look away. He swallowed, any 'fight or flight' adrenaline he had was threatening to become engulfed within a dark ocean of desire he barely knew existed. Will just about opened his mouth to speak but his instinct took over. He could only give a small nod as he lowered his eyes.

Hannibal smiled a small triumphant smile and released them both from the wall just a fraction. The hand on Will's chest snaked it's way upwards to the back of his head and tangled in his dark curls. He tugged sharply enough to tip Will's head back and expose his neck entirely. For a moment he simply admired what was in front of him - he had to savour this moment. Hannibal licked one long stroke from Will's collar bone to his ear and then nipped again at the skin just below it. Will moaned softly, flattening his palms back against that the wall beside his parted thighs.

"Do you like this, Will? Being at my mercy? I think it makes you unspeakably aroused...." He teased as he let go of Will entirely and took a small step back to watch his response. The straining of his cock under fabric; the quick ragged breaths; the mix of fear and lust in his innocent blue eyes. He was warm putty in Hannibal's hands. "Answer me" he prompted in a low voice.

"I do...it does." Will said in a whispered rush, as Hannibal scratched his nails down his chest through the fabric of his shirt.

"Such a naughty boy...what is to be done about that? Do you think I should spank you?" Hannibal asked simply.

Will snapped halfway back into focus and said quickly, "I've never done anything like this before."

Hannibal regarded Will's flushed face and said, "Well as they say, there is no time like the present. Go into your room and take your clothes off."

Will's eyes widened and yet, transfixed by Hannibal's commanding instructions, he started to move very carefully along the hall and into his room, his hands shaking as he unbuttoned his shirt. He was naked just as Hannibal walked through the door to sit back on the bed. His eyes down, he heard Hannibal's appreciative hum and blushed furiously.

"Very good Will, now come here across my lap," he said. Will obliged and crossed the floor, heart thudding out of his chest. He crawled slightly awkwardly over Hannibal's lap and rested his hot cheek on the cool, silky sheets. His slightly subsided erection brushed against Hannibal's leg and twitched. He was astounded to find he had never been so turned on in his entire life. 

As if reading his mind Hannibal said, "I think you need me to dominate you, Will. I think this is what you want deep down inside and I want to help you see it." As he spoke he ran a hand over Will's back, down towards his ass and then lifted it to land one sharp smack on his left buttock. Will jerked at the sting, which was now spreading hot through his skin, and twisted his fingers into the fabric under him. Hannibal's large, strong hand stroked the same spot for a second then hit it again, forcing a small cry from Will. Every blow sent sparks of pleasure vibrating through him, pulling him ever further from himself. His cock was unbearably hard and starting to leak, a fact which hadn't escaped Hannibal's attention. He continued his slow rhythm of stroking then smacking Will's reddening ass and a while passed where the only sound was Will's moans of pain and pleasure. Without stopping Hannibal finally spoke, "You are a born sub, Will, and you have worked tirelessly against it your entire life. You're taking your punishment so well I think you deserve a reward. Stay there."

Hannibal gently pushed Will off him and got up. Will lay on his belly, breathing uneven, his hardness pressing into the soft sheets. He felt dizzy like both he and the bed were suspended in time, a mile high. He heard drawers opening and the shuffling of clothes, then felt the bed shift as Hannibal's weight settled back down on it. He gasped and flinched before arching into the touch as a cool, lubed finger rubbed at his entrance.

"I'm going to fuck you, Will, and I have to get you ready for me. You're going to take my cock in you like a good boy, aren't you Will?" Hannibal stated, still probing lightly at his hole.

"Mmhmm." was all Will could manage as Hannibal slid one long, slender finger slowly inside him. Hannibal continued to work him, first with one finger and then two and then three, as Will spiraled out further into subspace. It was such sweet and peaceful relief. Sweat drenched his hair and he wailed as he grasped at the black silk that sensually tortured his front, while Hannibal did the same to his back. After what could have just as easily been a minute or a year, Hannibal removed his fingers, and Will actually heard himself whine at the loss.

"Turn over so I can give you that reward." Will heard the playfulness in Hannibal's words and eagerly did as he was told. He rolled sideways onto a cool spot, which felt like heaven on the overheated skin of his ass, and saw Hannibal with his impressive dick is his hand, stroking it slowly with that familiar smirk on his mouth.

Hannibal stared at Will, splayed out for him, panting and willing and impossibly hard with some of his curls clinging to his forehead. His gorgeous lips were parted in anticipation, and eyes were darkened and heavy lidded. Hannibal considered the strong possibility that he had never seen anything so beautiful.

He pushed Will's knees back and crawled dangerously over him, rubbing the head of his cock against Will's slightly stretched asshole. Will's breathing hitched and Hannibal struggled not to come right then and there. Once he straightened his composure himself, he started to push himself into Will for the first time.

Slowly, agonisingly so, and fascinated by all the expressions which flashed over Will's face, he buried himself all the way in and leaned down to kiss Will roughly, biting his bottom lip. This produced delicious little noises from Will, and finally Will kissed back, rough in his own tentative way. Their tongues found each other as Hannibal wrapped one strong hand around Will's neck and used the other to stretch his hand above his head. Will cried out as Hannibal started to fuck him in earnest, holding him down and choking him. Just as he started to panic, Hannibal pulled his hands away.

Hannibal was losing his control seeing Will so responsive to this and through his haze, long in need of release, Will could hear him swearing in a language he couldn't understand. He could tell by the intonation it was probably filthy and it pushed him even closer to the edge. For a final time, Hannibal was inside his mind before he could stop it, and he growled at Will, "Touch yourself. I want to see you come, but not until I say so..."

Will grasped his throbbing cock in his hand and threw his head back at the much longed-for friction. Like a compulsion outside himself, he knew he had to control it, he had to please Hannibal, knowing it would be worth it. He stroked gently, pleading with his eyes and shaking with over-stimulation from the assault on all his senses. "Please Hannibal, I need..." He begged.

"What do you need, Will?" Hannibal breathed, "You have to use your words or I can't give you what you want."

Wanton and uninhibited with this intoxicating spell over him, Will finally found his voice and himself, "I want to come, please! Please let me come while you fuck me!"

"Come for me, Will." Hannibal barked at him as he pounded into him just a little harder. Will pumped his hand faster, biting his lip, and then heard himself make a guttural noise from far away as he fell into nothingness, his body convulsing as he came over his and Hannibal's stomachs. The force of Will's orgasm shattered Hannibal and he spilled his seed deep inside him, with his head buried against Will's shoulder.

After they could breathe, Hannibal pulled out of Will and told him gently to go clean himself up, before padding down the hall to the other bathroom to shower. He wanted to give Will space to regroup. By the time he came back Will was clean - Hannibal could smell the vague chocolate undertone of his shower gel - and asleep. He studied Will's sleeping face, angelic in comparison to the debauched cock whore from 20 minutes ago, and smiled.

Will was surely his.


End file.
